This invention relates to video data communication in which a limited reproduction right in video data is transferred between a broadcaster and a receiver.
Commonly, video programming is transmitted from a broadcaster to a user via a satellite or cable communications system. In some systems, users are able to request, and broadcasters provide, select video programming through the use of individually addressable decoding receivers. The user""s decoder is activated upon receipt of the user""s address which is transmitted along with the requested video programming.
The drawback of such systems is that the user is often able to record the requested video programming for later reproduction. This later reproduction occurs without any royalty payment to the broadcaster or other holder of copyrights in the video programming. Further, the recorded video programming can be disseminated by the user to others for additional reproductions without corresponding royalty payments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for the transfer between a broadcaster and a user of a limited reproduction right in transmitted data.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a user to request from a broadcaster a particular limited reproduction right in a selected video program.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent the reproduction of transmitted data by a user without adequate payment for each reproduction.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for receiving, recording, and reproducing data signals is provided. A receiver receives transmitted data signals along with an access-control signal, the latter serving to control subsequent processing of the received data signals. The processed data signals are recorded in a first storage medium, and the access-control signal is stored in a second storage medium. When the processed data signals subsequently are reproduced from the first storage medium the access-control signal is retrieved from the second storage medium, and is used to control the reprocessing of the reproduced data signals.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which the same components are identified by the same reference numerals.